A Day of Pranks
by Laicalasse
Summary: What happens when Merry and Pippin decide to have a Prank Day? insanity? you bet! No slash R/R
1. Introduction

A Day of Pranks  
  
  
Intro- Hello one and all. I am in need of your assistance   
for this story. Could you think up some basicpranks that people   
from LotR could play and review to tell me about them? Then, I'll  
write a story to go with them and you read it! Suggestions for   
who plays what prank one whom are welcome, but I decide who the   
prank gets played. You decide who plays it. (No slash please). If you   
give me enough pranks, I'll dedicate a chapter to just your pranks.  
(And you).  
  
Rome_Anna: BRIBERY!!!  
Me: Shut-up Rom.  
Rom: Why should I? You're so fun to antagonise.  
*gags Rom with a paper towel and her own hand.*   
(is that possible?)  
  
Rome_Anna is pronounced Rom Anay  
If you think up more than 5 pranks, (Good pranks mind you, not   
cheesy pranks that wouldn't work if the world was ending) email   
them to me. Put 'Prank from ff.net' on the subject bar or I'll delete   
it like it's a virus or something.  
  
Word of advise, 'Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons for you are  
crunchy and taste good with ketchup'  
  
Good Day and Good bye and have a wonderful New Year!!! 


	2. Merry Terrorizes

The Pranks of Merry  
  
  
A/N: I'm gonna do this in sections. Merry's pranks then Pippin's and so on.......... then   
some people are gonna play some pranks together. Some pranks are gonna be chained.  
Well.............................. Here goes nothing. btw Laicalasse is pronounced Lie-EE-SA Lass-A   
  
  
  
It was a fine morning when Frodo woke up at his beloved Bag End. He got out of bed   
and pulled on his slippers.  
  
"EEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!," he yelled as his toes came in contact with something that was   
no supposed to be in his slippers. "MERRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU   
PUT SOMETHING IN MY SLIPPERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
************Flashback*************  
  
Frodo had been in the garden, talking to Sam when it started to rain. He rushed inside  
and put on some tea. His feet were cold and wet so he dried them off and put on his   
slippers to warm them up. As soon as his feet were all the way in, he felt something   
wriggle. It was squishy and sort of slimey. Sort of like a frog that's been in water.  
He pulled his feet out and emtied the slipper onto a table. It was a............ slug.   
  
"MERRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," he screamed.  
  
**********End of Flashback************  
  
His feet hit the floor with a wet thud/slap. He looked down. Splattered on the   
floor was some mustard. Mixed with peanut-butter.  
  
He went to the sink and turned on the faucet. But instead of water coming out,   
horseradish mixed with pond scum, ketchup, a little bit of water and relish came   
pelting out, spraying him, the sink, the kitchen and his mustard and peanut-butter   
covered feet.  
  
Frodo went down to the lake with every intention of washing off his feet, but when   
he got there, he suddenly realized that he was wearing a bathrobe. As he rushed back   
home, the belt of it, caught on a branch. A branch that was held by none other then   
Merry. When he felt the cool breeze, he looked down and sprinted faster. He looked   
up to see how far he had left, tripped over a root and went careening straight   
into the fence of Bag End. He sat there for a second looking dazed. Then he   
remembered. Then he saw a little blonde-haired, blue-eyed chubby hobbit child coming   
toward him.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran into Bag End and   
went straight into his room. But his troubles weren't going to end there. As he opened   
his closet, he saw a sight that was the worst possible thing that could happen at the   
moment. He saw no shirts. Nothing. Zip. Nada.  
Then, Pippin came in. "Frodo!," he said. Suddenly, he turned bright red and ran. But   
he forgot to turn. That sent him cannoning straight into Frodo.  
  
"PIPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MERRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!   
When I Get My Hands On You, I'm Going To Rip You Into Little Tiny Shreds And Feed   
You To Gandalf For Second Breakfast!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Pippin got up, TURNED, and sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him. "Merry!   
What did you do to Frodo?," he called.  
  
Frodo pulled on some trousers, grabbed a jacket and ran out the door while putting   
it on. As he ran past The Green Dragon, he spied all of Sam's gardening tools tied way   
up high in a tree.   
  
Sam saw him a asked, "Mr. Frodo? Would you mind climbin' up that there tree and   
getting all me tools? Cus everytime I try to climb up, a bloody big branch always knocks  
me down."  
  
Frodo nodded and began climbing up the tree. When he was halfway up, he spied   
Merry, with a bucket full of who-knows-what, and an impish grin. "Oh no," he said.   
Oh no was right. Merrys' grin became wider as he dumped the bucket on top of Frodo's   
head. And it was a bucket of bloody, slimey, grimey, dirty fish guts. As Frodo slipped,  
Merry began to cut the strings holding up Sam's tools yelling "Bombs Away!!!!!"  
  
When Frodo stood up, he noticed something. Sam only had on a really long shirt.   
  
"Uh... Sam? What happened to your pants?"  
  
"I dunno Mr. Frodo. Mabee Mr. Merry took 'em.  
  
*Scene Change*  
  
In The Green Dragon, Legolas is washing his hair. As he sqeazes the shampoo out   
onto his head and starts rubbing it in, he starts to feel like it isn't really shampoo. 'It   
feels like toothpaste' he thinks. He pulls his hand away from his head and looks at it.   
Sure enough, it's no shampoo. In fact, it's toothpaste mixed with red dye.  
  
  
Ohhhhhhh.......... poor Frodo. and Legolas. And It's not like i like picking on Frodo, or Sam   
or Legolas. It's just fun to pick on them in fun. I'd like to thank MirkwoodArcher for   
about half ot these pranks. I'd also like to thank Dark Mage and myself for the other   
half. Review please................. 


	3. Frodo's Revenge

Frodo's Payback  
  
A/N see. i'll let Frodo get Merry with lots of malicious practical jokes. more suggestions   
are appreciated, but ( ), could you please elaborate? thankyou. said stuff:".."   
thoughts:'.' French: *...*  
  
  
  
It was a fine morning in Brandy Hall as Meriadoc Brandybuck walked to the  
breakfast table for breakfast. His mother brought his dish over and he began eating.   
It was then that he knew that it was Frodo's payback time. Instead of the usual sweet   
pancake syrup that he poured astounding amounts of on his meals, his tounge came in   
contact with green raspberry syrup. His least favorite food. With no sugar or honey to   
lighten the taste. Think of the most sour thing there is in the world. Make it ten times   
more sour. More. More. More. More. Even more. Now you have it.  
  
"MOTHER!!!! You know I like my syrup sweet," he called as soon as he could talk.   
The berries were so sour that he was rendered speechless for a few seconds.   
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck! Don't you yell at me like that or I won't let Estella Bolger   
come in. That nice friend of yours, Frodo Baggins, came over to give this to you. And   
he says to me "Why hello Mrs. Brandybuck. How are you today? I came over to give   
this to Merry. But I suppose he's still in bed huh? Could you put this syrup that my   
Uncle Bilbo made on his pancakes this morning?" And I says to him, I says, "Why   
certianly Frodo. You're behaving quite nicely this morning. I wish my Merry would   
behave like this sometime. But he makes a big ruckus if I tell 'im to sit still even. Well,   
you have a nice day now Frodo Baggins." And then he says, "And a good day to you too   
Mrs. Brandybuck. I must be off now. Tell Merry i said 'hi' please. If it's no to much   
trouble, that is." "Why that won't be no trouble at all," says I.   
  
"Now go over to the lake and warsh up now, like a good little Brandybuck. And   
Don't stomp in the house."  
  
As soon as Merry was out of the house, he stomped all the way down to the lake   
and began to 'warsh up like a good little Brandybuck.' He accidentally splashed some   
water in his eyes, and as he pulled his shirt sideways so he could wipe his eyes on it,   
he felt a push and he gave a yell as he toppled into the lake, curly head first. As he   
resurfaced, he heard malicious laughter and saw Frodos' feet standing just out of   
reach on the bank.  
  
"HELP! HELP!," he called. "I'm drowning!" He thrashed around. Then he saw Estella   
Bolger coming. 'It can't get any worse,' he thought. Then, it did.   
  
"Oohh Estellaaaaaaa," called Frodo. 'Perfect,' he thought. "Would you mind coming   
over here for a minute? I think Merry wants to see you." Estella walked over. 'Oh no,'   
thought Merry. 'HAHAHAHAHA,' thought Frodo. 'I hope Merry's okay,' thought   
Estella.   
  
"Oh, *cough cough* Hello, Estella. Frodo."  
  
Estella looked at him funny. "Um, Merry....... Why have you painted your face orange   
and bright pink?" Merry tried to look at his own nose. "And Merry...... why don't you   
stand up?" Merry stood up, still trying to look at his nose.  
  
A mailman came over the hill saying, "Mail for Mr. Meriadoc Brandybuck. Ah there   
you are Merry. Here. I've got a letter for you from..... Mr. Frodo Baggins." Frodo   
decided that it would be a good idea to go home.  
  
"I'd love to stay, everyone, but Uncle Bilbo told me to come home when I was done   
giving you that syrup Merry. Goodbye." He dashed away, supposedly toward Bag End,   
but in reality, he was headed straight for Merrys' room.  
  
"Goodbye Frodo," called Estella. Merry began to open his letter. When he saw the   
contents of it, he blanched and began trembeling. "What does it say Merry?," asked   
Estella. He read it aloud.  
  
It said:  
  
"Dear Meriadoc Brandybuck,  
It has come to my attention that you are a malicious prank-player.  
Therefore, as my contract states, it is my sworn duty to iluminate you. My method of   
ilumination is to Cut You Up Into Tiny Little Pieces And Feed You To Gandalf For   
Second Breakfast. Have a wonderful day.  
  
All the best,  
Prankster Iluminator"  
  
"Oh Merry....... What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to go hide in my room." And he did just that. "Goodbye Estella."  
  
When he got to his room, he dived under the bed and stayed there until his mother   
called him for dinner. When he came out from under the bed, he saw Frodo. But unlike   
earlier, Frodo was now very scary. Because he had a big axe. And a wide grin.  
  
Remember Pippins' scream when the dragon firework goes off? Imagine Merry   
shrieking just like that. As Frodo walked toward him, Merry let out that shriek.  
Then he called out,   
  
"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As his mother banged on the door, Frodo yelled,  
  
*Do you know where I can find a duck?,* as he disappeared out the window.  
  
#A little bit later#  
  
"Hey Estella. *Can you get me a duck?*  
  
"What was that Frodo?"  
  
*Merry likes you a lot Estella. Can you find a duck for me?*  
  
"I can't understand a word you're sayin' Frodo. Well, I gotta go anyway. See ya."  
  
#Still later#  
  
"Hey Merry!!"  
  
"Hey what?"  
  
"I told Estella that you liked her," called Frodo from the top of a tree.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?," yelled Merry from the ground.  
  
"I'll just be going now," said Frodo. And off he went.  
  
  
A/N hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha.......... i'm so mean. So, howd'ya like it? 


	4. Legolas ' Vengance

A/N: you thought I wouldn't continue....... you thought I was finished with this story..... well I'm not...... I'm back after my vacation and I'm ready to write more...... beware the Comeuppance of Merry from a most calculating and cruel mind........ a mind that has outlasted the centuries...... the mind of an angry elf............... oh! this chapter is mildly PG-13 just to warn you. Nothing serious.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the pranks that I thought up for this chapter. They're all mine. Urple is Camilla Sandmans. I'm just borrowing it briefly. For those who don't know what it is, it's the worst possible combination of pink and purple. Also, go read Camillas' storys. It's short I know but it's got lots of words.....  
And thought are in '.......'  
  
Legolas Retaliates  
Merry woke up in his room at Brandy Hall and looked out the window. It was raining.  
  
"Ohhh.......... Now I can't go outside and see what Estella thinks about me liking her...... I wonder what it was that Frodo said when he went out the window? Something about a 'canard'............ Well, might as well go get breakfast." His feet swung over the side of his bed and immediatly came in contact with something. A sticky something. When he pulled his foot up it stayed on his foot. Or, actually, his foot stayed on the floor. In contact with mud, thick urple dye, lots of honey and melted sugar mixed with glue and tar. As he went to get up, he noticed that his hair just wasn't all there...... (I thought it was his brain that wasn't all there......) A tuft was hanging in his eyes. He blew it up. Wait...... He pulled it back. It was dyed vomit-green and booger yellow and poop brown. Complete with smell. He got up and went to his wardrobe to pick out some clothes for the day. There were no clothes. 'Did I just think that things couldn't get worse?' All he was wearing was some whipped cream and strawberries in... um..... stratigic places. Wait! there was some fabric in the closet. Oh.... just that goofy hat with the propeller on it..... painted hot pink and maroon. Well it was something.... He pulled it on and chanced a look in the mirror. He immediatly wished he hadn't. His face had been smeared with red dye and he had on black lipstick, black blush and mascara. Black nailpolish adorned his fingernails and orange stripes had been painted on his face. And were those feathers on his arm? Uh-oh.... he had been tarred and feathered. he moaned and staggered to the washroom to clean up. Then he met another suprise. Or, the suprise met him in the form of a scowling and angry elf with hair dyed red. He looked down. Only to see his foot-hairs. Dyed urple.  
  
"I wouldn't try and wash any of that off. I'll just become brighter. Goodbye." said the elf.... who happened to be Legolas. He ran in the direction of Merry's room. Merry himself stood there for a minute, blinking. Well, maybe it was five minutes..... He walked back to his room slowely. and when he got there, he wished he had just stayed in the washroom. All of his stuff was connected by string. Only an elf would be able to move around it, but Merry didn't notice that. All he noticed was the giant spiderweb that his room had become. As he tried to navigate the strings, he bumped against one.  
  
"Oops." All of the tings in his room came crashing down. Then, a tub of feathers up-ended over his head and stuck to the whipped cream. And it was still raining, but beyond the rain, the sun was shining brightly. Then, when he had just thought that things couldn't get any worse, they got worse. Much much worse. Estella came in. And he felt something rise and begin sticking out of the whipped cream... (if you can't figure that out, tell me.)  
  
"OH!! I'll just be going now then, Merry...." Estella ran out the door.  
  
A/N: should I stop there? Or should I come up with some more crafty scemes for Legolas to carry out on Merry? review with more pranks please.............. 


End file.
